Peggy Bundy
Margeret "Peggy" Bundy (née Wanker) is the housewife of Al Bundy. She refuses to cook or clean the house, and prefers looking for new clothes to washing them. She does not even consider getting a job and instead prefers to watch daytime talk shows all day while sitting on the beloved family couch and eating nothing but tons of Bonbons (without ever getting fat). Biography Peg was born Margaret Wanker to parents "Butter" and Ephraim Wanker along with most of her family in the fictitious Wanker County, Wisconsin (the home of The Gassy Beaver) also where, as Einstein put it, "everyone's relative." Peg went to Polk High School in Illinois were she had met Al Bundy who was the football team's ace star at the time (what is never made quite clear however is how Peg managed to attend high school in Illinois yet her parents never left Wisconsin). Peg's mocking nickname in high school, as revealed by her school rival Connie Bender, was "Peggy Wanker...leave a tip, dont bother to thank her". It was revealed later on in season 4 of the series that Peg had not graduated high school as she had thought, failing to meet a 1/2 credit in home economics. Peg managed to finally receive her diploma, but only by stealing her daughter Kelly's final home ec exam and tricking her into going into summer school. Peg's maiden name of Wanker was probably an inside joke by the shows creators since in British English the term "Wank" is slang for masturbation, and the term "Wanker" is a strong insult, meaning either an inadequate or obnoxious person which many people belive this matches Peggy's personality. However despite her inappropriate behavior to everyone including her own family, she is still very appealing to men, including Al whenever Peg performs any form of housework. Character Personality Favourite TV shows and channels: * The Oprah Winfrey Show * The Phil Donahue Show * The Home Shopping Network Personal habits/vices: * Cigarette Smoking (However she seemed to soon give this up later on) * Bonbons (As stated above) * Impulse shopping (buying everything from Expensive clothing to useless junk) * Watching hours (or possibly even days) of television. Appearance * Haircolor: Red (Possibly dyed) * Typical Hairstyle: 1950's or 60's style Bouffant (although later in the series Peggy's hair while still appearing the same seems to become more longer and looser curled in a more modern fashion.) * Personal Fashion Style: Usually wears 1960's and later in the series 1970's style fashions consisting of skin tight pants and at times very low cut blouses or shirts * Typical Footwear: High Stiletto heels (which gave her an unique walk that forced her into probably painful extremely small and tight steps.) Marital relationship Peg never seems not even once to mind her husbands ogling of other women, reading Pornographic magazines, or going to strip clubs or "nudie bars" as Al likes to call them. This is most likely because Peg does the same things herself with other men. Her enthusiasm has caused many of the local male strip joints that she frequents to establish the "Bundy Rule" where women can no longer go into the back rooms to meet the male dancers. Like AL Peg would never cheat on her partner, however unlike Al Peg actually enjoys marital sex. Sources Category:Female Category:Human Category:Live Action Characters Category:Orange Hair